Matthew Murdock (Earth-18200)
Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock is a blind lawyer (the second half of Nelson and Murdock) who lives in Hell's Kitchen. He moonlights as the brutal vigilante "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen", his senses enhanced to a superhuman level by the same substance that permanently blinded him. He has been an active crime-fighter since the early 90s; during which time his super-powered vigilantism drew the attention of The Cabal, an ancient order of supernatural warriors. Matt also unintentionally helped pave the way for Wilson Fisk's rise in power by taking out his competitor Dante Rigoletto, the original Kingpin. In present day, after the defeat of Mayor Wilson Fisk and The Bullseye Killer, Matt was rebranded "Daredevil" by the Daily Bugle at Spider-Man's urging (the name being a reference to his death-defying stunts. Matt thought it was lame.), helping him become more of an icon of hope instead of a feared urban legend. Over a year later, Matt Murdock once again teamed up with Spider-Man, this time to deal with a splintered faction of the Cabal (led by a resurrected Elektra) who had come to New York to forcibly recruit Spider-Man after hearing about his exploits, as they had done with Matt years ago. To make matters worse, Bullseye had escaped prison and was looking for revenge. After Bullseye kills Elektra, Matt leaves Bullseye brain-dead after throwing one of his billy-clubs directly at his head, as Bullseye had done years earlier to Karen. Upon bringing down the Cabal down for good, Matt contended with Wilson Fisk, who had been freed by the FBI after making a deal with them; the two teamed up to take on Alexander Bont, a man who took advantage of the power vacuum in Wilson's absence. Matt also entered a brief alliance with special agent Rahul "Ray" Nadeem, who was tasked with keeping an eye on Fisk. Realizing that New York genuinely needed a crime lord to keep the balance, Matt assumed the role of "The Kingpin". History Early life Matt is the only child of Jack and Maggie Murdock. Maggie left the two shortly after Matt's birth, suffering from a severe case of postnatal depression -- Matt never finds out what happens to her. As a kid, Matt saved an old blind man by pushing him out of the way of a tank truck. The truck spilled over and the chemicals it was carrying splashed onto Matt's face, blinding him. The last thing Matt saw before losing his sight is his father, who cradled him as Matt screamed in pain. Later on in his life, Matt finds out that the man he saved was blinded when his eyes were clawed out by his daughter for molesting her in her youth. Personality Matt has a dark, neigh-insatiable murderous urge inside of him that he feeds by beating up criminals and dishing out justice. He was told that he was born with a devil in him, one he must let out. Matt is a devout Catholic. Despite all the trials and tribulations he goes through, his faith never truly falters; he firmly believes that everything he goes through is God testing him and even refers to Spider-Man as a "guardian angel" sent down to keep him on track. Despite his faith, Matt is morally dubious; he will place his enemies in fatal situations and, although he won't kill them himself, they are certain to die and he won't save them, justifying himself by saying "just because I'm not going to kill you, doesn't mean I have to save you." Powers and Abilities Much like his Netflix counterpart, Matt perceives the world as if it were on fire. Even though Matt is exceptionally gifted and powerful, his senses aren't quite as good as they are portrayed in the comics, movie, and Netflix show. It's somewhat more grounded and realistic. There's a huge emphasis on his ability to tell whether or not someone is lying through the sound of their heartbeat. When he works at the church, he overhears people's prayers (and when they're criminally related, he'll deal with the prayers accordingly). Equipment Matt designed his basic black "vigilante" outfit himself. His red suit (closer resembling his costume in the comics) and multi-purpose billy club was gifted to him by the Cabal, although he got rid of it after his defeat at the hands of Wilson Fisk. After being christened Daredevil by the Daily Bugle, Matt starts to wear a modified version of his Cabal suit, one bearing the iconic DD logo. Relationships Quotes Notes * Thomas Jane portrays this version of Matt Murdock. * In this reality Daredevil and Bullseye are portrayed as being two sides of the same coin; the two of them are orphans, Catholic, and have a dark murderous urge inside of them that compels them to do what they do. Bullseye is aware of their similarities and uses it to taunt Matt, stating that the two of them aren't so different and all it takes is one bad day. * Matt is an alcoholic, using alcohol to dull his super senses. Category:Characters Category:Characters native to Earth-18200 Category:Living characters Category:Members of The Cabal Category:Members of Team Red Category:Nelson and Murdock employees (Earth-18200) Category:Superheroes and vigilantes